La Voz Konoha
by Sanguine Noctus
Summary: Miles de voces, miles de rostros pero solo diez serán escogidos en las audiciones de La Voz...Konoha, sueños alcanzados o tal vez destrozados, tendrán que tener muy calientes sus gargantas para poder alcanzar las notas, ¿Quién tendrá la mejor voz de konoha?... eso es todo un misterio.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos de nuevo!

He venido hacia ustedes con una historia que espero pueda gustar y que de su apoyo me den la inspiración para terminar esta historia.

_**Aclaración:**_

_*****__**"Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto"**_

_*** **__**"Canciones que pueda utilizar en esta historia pertenece a sus respectivos autores".**_

"_**Igualmente el programa "the voice" no me pertenece"**_

"The voice Konoha"

-"Soy una mujer que busca voces que sobresalgan de las demás, que transmitan con su voz lo que realmente sienten a la hora de cantar, quiero ganar porque sé que mi equipo será el mejor de todos"- dijo a través de la pantalla de televisión Tsunade Senju mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar y dando una gran y hermosa sonrisa a los televidentes. En un pequeño departamento de Konoha una chica de cabello azul marino escuchaba tranquilamente el sonido de la televisión mientras preparaba su almuerzo pero en el momento que una oración en particular de aquel aparato llamó su atención dejo el cuchillo de lado para ver directamente al televisor:

_-"Las audiciones para ingresar a La voz.. Konoha serán desde este día 03 hasta el 13 de Junio… ¡No dejes que tu oportunidad de brillar se te escape!... te esperamos en nuestro…."-, _De inmediato Hinata Hyuga corrió por papel y pluma para anotar la dirección que cambiaría el rumbo de su monótona y patética vida. Sonrío de nuevo recordar que por fin había una oportunidad para ella de que el mundo, o al menos en Konoha, conociera su voz, recuerdos aglomeraron su mente… recuerdos de las veces que su padre se decepcionaba y repudiaba la actitud de su hija mayor por no tener "el carácter de un Hyuga", por no saber manejar una de las más grandes empresas de Konoha e interesarse más en la música que en los negocios, el recuerdo de llegar a casa y encontrar todas sus cosas en aquella puerta del lugar que era su "hogar", no pidió explicaciones pero le desconcertó el porqué su madre no lo había impedido, no dudaba que no lo hubiera hecho pero al menos ella quería que su madre confrontara a su padre por ella, pero ahora tenía que mantenerse con su no tan alto pero buen sueldo de mesera de un bar para hombres.. si quería vivir de la música pero ella tenía un pequeño pero muy pequeño detalle a la hora de presentarse… tenía pánico escénico, siempre lo había tenido y siempre lo tendrá, ¿es irónico no creen? Quería que el mundo conociera su voz pero tenía un pánico escénico terrible, pero se había decidido.. iría a la audición, ya no quería ser la misma cobarde de siempre, la que siempre ayuda tras bambalinas mientras ve la función en proceso, ella quería que la vieran, que supieran quien era Hinata Hyuga y demostrar a su padre que podía alcanzar sus sueños aunque la gente se los pisara todas las veces posibles, estaba decidido…

**A la mañana siguiente Hinata Hyuga iría a hacer sus sueños realidad**


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas días, tardes o noches dependiendo de la hora q lean este humilde fic, la verdad no se si podría hacer un naruhina o sasuhina jaja, aunque si quieren pueden darme algunas ideas para tomar en cuenta y dar una relación fabulosa.. no me queda nada mas que decir gracias por sus reviews y esto:

_*****__**"Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto"**_

_*** **__**"Canciones que pueda utilizar en esta historia pertenece a sus respectivos autores".**_

"_**Igualmente el programa "the voice" no me pertenece"**_

"La audición"

Hinata observaba como la multitud se aglomeraba alrededor del pequeño pódium donde había un hombre encargado de el orden que se llevaría en las audiciones.

-"De acuerdo, para las audiciones para la voz Konoha tendrán que pasar por estos tres pasillos, tomar un número, dar su nombre completo y edad, ya que hayan dado sus datos deberán pasar a la sala de espera allí se les llamará por el número que poseen, buena suerte a todos y que pasen una bonita mañana"- dijo el hombre bajando de el pódium y señalando los tres pasillos cada uno con una mesa alargada y 2 personas atendiendo. Minutos, casi una hora había pasado y apenas Hinata había avanzado medio metro de la fila, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la llamaba y al no lograr hacer que la chica volteara se acercó a ella tapándole los ojos, Hinata casi pega un grito de la sorpresa si no fuera porque reconoció la voz de la persona que la sacó de su pequeño trance:

-"¡Mi pequeña Hina-chan! Hace años que no te veía, ¿que tal has estado?"- preguntó la chica rubia de ojos azules a su amiga de la infancia-.

-"I-ino-chan y-yo yo e-estado bien"- le dio una cálida sonrisa a Ino mientras la abrazaba, de verdad que la extrañaba pero no pudo contactarla durante años ya que sus padres y ella se mudaron a Londres y como Hinata y sus padres cambiaron de residencia un mes después perdió el pequeño post-it con su dirección y número telefónico-"¿que t-tal te fue en t-tu escuela d-de L-londres?"-

-" Mmmmm nada interesante la verdad, británicos por todos lados, siempre el clima mayoritariamente es nuboso y pequeñas lluvias, no como aquí en Konoha"- dijo sin mucho ánimo ya que ella extrañó bastante su lugar de nacimiento desde el primer día que se fue.

Tan enfrascadas estaban en su charla de que habían hecho en todos esos años que estuvieron separadas que no se daban cuenta que era su turno de pasar a ambas hasta que un chico tuvo que gritarles:

-"¡Eh viejas cotorras dejen de hablar y pasen que esto no va a durar todo el dia!- dijo el muchacho en forma grosera que provocó que una vena en la sien de Ino se ensanchara y siendo contenida por Hinata para que no peleara y la sacaran de la fila pasaron a inscribirse-.

Ambas tomando su respectivo número y dando sus datos pasaron a la pequeña sala de espera para aguardar hasta que las llamaran. Pasó aproximadamente media hora y ambas veían como algunos salían con su cara de autosuficiencia y otros casi con el animo por los suelos o a punto de llorar o peor aún algunos salían de la pequeña habitación con sus ojos llorando a mares. Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que iba a comenzar a hiperventilar pero la mano de Ino sostuvo la suya brindándole apoyo y una tierna sonrisa hasta que escucharon un llamado.

-"¡Número 1189 es su turno de pasar!"- ambas se miraron entre sí y se dieron un pequeño abrazo en forma de apoyo… era el turno de Ino, la rubia se levanto y casi con sus piernas flaqueando logro disimular su nerviosismo hasta que entró a la habitación.

_Dentro de la habitación_

Ino miró a los que serían los jueces de su audición, un hombre de cabello plateado peinado hacia arriba y cubriendo la mitad de su cara con una bufanda dejando solo su ojo derecho visible e Ino se preguntó "¿ una bufanda? ¿encerio? Si hace calor, pero bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos" y a una mujer de cabello ondulado algo rebelde de ojos rojizos con una cara seria y viéndola fijamente, de pronto le preguntó:

-"Y bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- prguntó la mujer-.

-"Yamanaka Ino, tengo 19 años y soy de aquí de Konoha"- dijo Ino con su voz un poco nerviosa-.

-"¿Y bien Ino que vas a cantarnos?"- preguntó el hombre con con un tono de voz algo aburrido, estaba cansado de escuchar tantas voces y eso que era el primer dia de audiciones.

-"cantaré la canción "Jar of hearts" de Christina Perri"- dijo algo seria preparándose para dar lo mejor de sí-.

-"Adelante"-dijo la mujer viéndola con intriga-.

-"I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most.

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time.

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the eyes inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are.

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back.

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all "- Ino cantó de forma melodiosa y transmitiendo el dolor de el engaño del que trataba la canción casi salian lagrimas pero resistio, no se permitiría llorar si no es que no eran de felicidad-.

-"Muy bien Ino por ahora sólo tienes que esperar la respuesta de La voz.. Konoha, gracias por venir y buena suerte"- tanto el hombre y la mujer se levantaron para darle su mano a modo de despedida y verla salir de la habitación-.

_En la sala de espera_

Hinata movía impaciente esperando a que Ino saliera de aquella habitación para saber que tal le había ido, el sonido del chillido de la puerta alerto sus sentidos y al levantar la mirada se encontró con una un tanto distraída por no saber si lo había hecho bien, se acercó a Hinata y esta se levanto para tomar a Ino antes de que se desmayara.

-"¿Que pasó Ino?¿ acaso te fue mal? ¿te insultaron? ¿Qué pasó?"- preguntaba Hinata un tanto preocupada porque conocía a Ino y sabia que cuando se ponía asi era por algo malo-.

-"Yo no tengo idea me dijeron que…"- su voz fue interrumpida por el anunciador que llamaba al siguiente aspirante-.

-"¡Numero 1190 es su turno!"- Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al saber que era su turno, Ino le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga y fue a sentarse para esperarla pero antes de que Hinata girara el pomo de la puerta le dijo-.

-"!Hinata tu puedes no dejes que el miedo te gane, es tu oportunidad de demostrar quien eres!"- con esas palabras de apoyo Hinata trato de recordarlas en su mente a la hora de entrar en aquella habitación, girando temerosamente el pomo abrió la puerta y con pasos temerosos entro en ella, esperando que no fuera a arruinar aquella oportunidad que ella había estado buscando desde hace años…

Vaya creo q la canción "applause" de Lady Gaga me ayuda mucho en este fic, aunque también la canción "wrecking ball" también ayuda… bueno me despido por hoy ojala les haya gustado hasta la próxima


End file.
